Magic Angle Spinning (MAS) is a scientific technique that enhances resolution of NMR spectra acquired on solid, semi-solid, and mixed samples. Conventional MAS-NMR probes typically have open designs that facilitate loading and removal of samples. The term “open” means the stator assembly is not sealed within an enclosure or isolated such that it has a separate atmosphere from that positioned exterior to the probe. That is, the interior and exterior atmospheres are continuous. The open design allows direct venting of gases to the environment or atmosphere exterior to the probe during operation that are used to spin, and regulate temperature of, the sample. Electrical connections are also facilitated by an open, accessible layout. However, while convenient, the open architecture of conventional probes precludes analyses of hazardous samples including, e.g., radioactive samples and hazardous chemical and biological samples. Such samples must be isolated to protect the laboratory environment exterior to the probe, to protect individuals from contamination, or to otherwise protect the sample. NMR data from radioactive samples is of interest to researchers involved in development of nuclear waste forms, environmental remediation, nuclear medicine, and fundamental electronic structure theory. Technical challenges when analyzing radioactive solids include ensuring complete, secure containment of samples exposed to flows of high pressure gases while simultaneously preserving ease of operation and minimizing impacts to NMR instrument performance. Sample spinning requires large volumes of high pressure (>50 psi) gas to spin rotors containing the sample. Under conditions of high gas flows, dispersal of hazardous sample particulates can occur through leaks in, or failure of, the rotor. Accordingly, new probe designs are needed that ensure complete containment of hazardous samples that prevent dispersal of sample particulates that also preserve ease of operation and functional capabilities for high-resolution measurements. The present invention addresses these needs.